


On My Line

by Taabe



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taabe/pseuds/Taabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that outline for an AU musical? Sometimes I just ... rhymes appear.</p><p>The world belongs to Ngozi Ukazu, as the song title does. I'm only along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Line

**I don’t know why I need him on my line**

_(Jack Zimmerman and chorus, late in Act I)_

He can’t get through a scrimmage  
without hitting the ice.  
He’s like five feet tall on figure skates.  
You think he’ll take a hit? Good luck —  
I swear he couldn’t bench a puck —  
You know he’ll never make it at the weights.

_We’re taking off. I’ve got my wings,_  
_and what’s the point of changing things_  
_when everything at center ice is mine_ —  
_I don’t know why I need him on my line._

 

Ok, he made a lucky shot.  
You want to give it all we’ve got.  
I’ll run him round the boards a time or two.  
(But) all my life is now or never  
— I need focus more than ever —  
You know I’m just trying to make it through.

_Come on coach — I’m in the clutch._  
_That kid is just one thing too much,_  
_with only months to go before I sign._  
_I don’t know why I need him on my line._

 

(Bridge:)

_I know he never makes a fuss._  
_He just out-sprinted all of us,_  
_skimming backward, laughing —_  
_it upsets my gravity …_  
_We may have a way to go,_  
_(but) he keeps on coming even though_  
_he’s scared of letting anyone_  
_get close to him … but me …_

 

He spins so fast I didn’t see  
how he got past that Princeton D —  
I’m getting his assist on every score.  
He can shoot and he can skate.  
He’s got soft hands. _Man, concentrate._  
… and winning’s never felt like this before.

_When we’re both on the ice we fly._  
_It’s real. I’m scared. God, tell me why_  
_I still get up at dawn to see him shine —_  
_I don’t know why … I need him on my line._

 

This morning making pancakes  
you’ve got flour in your hair.  
You’re half asleep and you’re still on my phone.  
The sun comes out when you meet my eyes  
— I didn’t even recognize  
what it feels like not to be alone.

_Somehow you always have my back._  
_Maybe I really don’t know Jack._  
_You’re always on my side … and on my mind._  
_I don’t know why (but) (God) — I need you_ … 

 

**Reprise**

We’re on the bus and he's asleep.  
I’m in a trench in Normandy  
and wishing he’d look up at me and smile.  
Everything will change in June  
and Samwell’s coming up too soon  
— what I’d give to add another mile …

_You’re gone and I can feel your touch._  
_My God, this man, it’s all too much …_

_you’re trying not to cry —_  
_it sends cold water down my spine —_  
tiens — _I know why I need you_  
_let me say I need you_  
_I know how much I need you …_

 _(Rans, Holster, Lardo and Shitty in chorus, because Jack and Bitty can’t sing right now)_ … on my line

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tiens_ literally means _take this_ or _hold this_. In conversation it more often means surprise, emphasis, _hey, look at this._ It can also mean _there you are_. All the same, it's a second-person-singular verb. Please interpret _hold this_ as you think best ...


End file.
